


Containment Breach

by Outlands



Series: Tales from the Outlands [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Come Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Machines, Milking, Mind Control, Orcs, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outlands/pseuds/Outlands
Summary: There are people in the Safe-Zone that would kill for a peek inside one of the highly-secretive Scientific Reserch and Devlopment Facilities. Lawrence was one of these people, but now that he got his internship, he feels like he might've seen too much.





	Containment Breach

Lawrence hurried back on his way to the experimentation room, balancing four cups of coffee, trying not to spill any on his new white shirt. He had just been accepted as an intern at the Scientific Research and Development Facility in the Safe-Zone, and he wasn't about to make a bad first impression.

He opened the door and put the cups down in front of the four main scientists, who didn't respond to his presence at all. That wasn't unusual, there was a general disregard to interns in this place. With no more instructions, Lawrence decided to pay some more attention to the experiment going on.

A creature was bound in a strange chair, its muscular legs bound high and its arms bound by its side. He didn't know what exactly it was - he wasn't permitted to know. To even get an internship at the facility he had to swear an oath of silence to the Safe-Zone government, with warnings that if he broke it he would be exiled to the Outlands - or worse.

From what he knows of the creature, it is the result of Orc and Werewolf DNA being mixed with a human base template. The more powerful monster DNA seems to have completely overridden the human DNA, making the subject completely unrecognisable as a human. Although, apparently according to the scientists it has retained a great deal of its human intelligence. Physically, though, it looks like a very muscular, very hairy Orc with an... interesting set of genitals.

The Orc's penis is completely canine - red and wet, with a large knot at the base. He watches as the Orc struggles in the machine. This particular machine was designed to harves as much genetic material from the subject as possible - Lawrence thinks that they're trying to use its DNA to make super-soldiers, but he can't be certain.

The machine has the creature's cock pulled between its muscular, hairy thighs, with a clear sleeve moving up and down the member, drawing load after load out of the monster's large, bull balls while it sweats and struggles, unable to protest due to the mask over its face. The musk is prevalent throughout the room, and a few scientists have had to take a few breaks of fresh air due to getting rather hot and bothered.

While the machine milks the creature's cock, a comparatively small dildo thrusts shallowly into its hole. Lawrence assumes that it's just at the depth where it can tease its prostate, assisting with the milking. He doesn't know how long he's been staring at the creature - his glances over the creature's muscular body bordering on appreciative. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the lead scientists shouting his name.

"Lawrence! If you're done obgling the subject these papers need to go to Research Room 55-B." He shouts, pushing over a stack of papers without even making eye-contact. That's a blessing, as he couldn't see Lawrence's face turn bright red. The skinny male takes the stack of papers and shuffles out of the room, embarrassed.

* * *

The head of research thanked him for delivering the papers, which was a pleasant change of pace. He walked back down the long corridor towards the experimentation room, filtering out the sounds of other experimentations happening in neighbouring rooms. Howls, wails, and even some laughter echoes out of the rooms.

It's true that most of the experiments here aren't particularly ethical - but they're necessary to further the goals of the Safe-Zone in bringing peace and order to the Outlands. Lawrence wants to be part of that peace and order. 

Before heading back to the Experimentation Room, he went into the bathroom. After taking a leak, he looked at himself in the mirror, feeling pride at seeing his badge as an intent. He straightened his tie and fixed his slightly messy black hair, before heading back out again.

Just as he opened the door, an alarm sounding throughout the entire corridor, the lights turning a flashing red. Shit, he knew what this protocol meant, one of the subjects had escaped. He took off on a sprint towards the experimentation room, when he was stopped by a door flying open to his left, and a chief-researcher running out of it.

He didn't get far before several purple tentacles reached out and wrapped around his ankles, dragging him back towards the writhing mass of them pouring out of an open tank in the room. There was nothing Lawrence could do for him now, at least it would be easy to contain if it was only one room.

Nothing was ever that easy, however. Lawrence came to realise that as sounds of chaos erupted from all of the rooms. Every creature was being let out of their containment for some unknown reason. Scientists poured out into the hallway in futile attempts to escape the rampaging monsters.

Lawrence could only focus on getting back to the experimentation room to grab his cellphone, it was the only way he could get help. Hopefully by the time he got back the experiment would have left the room, and he'd be safe in there.

He ran past Outlandish displays of sexuality that he'd never even thought about before, and that stirred something strange inside of him. He slowed down momentarily to look at the scene of a Minotaur lifting a hairy, muscular scientist up to his mouth, his slacks tore wide open. The scientist's face fell into a shocked 'O' when the Minotaur's long, cow-like tongue breached back his hairy hole and began to fuck him. Lawrence quickly resumed his escape when he looked down to see the Minotaur's huge, throbbing horse-cock.

Using his smaller stature and his lithe build to his advantage, Lawrence managed to duck between monster's legs and slip past escaping scientists to get back to the experimentation room, running in and slamming the door behind him. The sight before him was not a pretty one.

The four lead scientists weren't in the room. That's good, they probably escaped? But then again, it wouldn't be any better out there than in here, especially if the creature followed him. In any case, its no longer in its chair. He ran over to his bag, fishing out his cellphone and turning it on. Fuck! No signal!

Lawrence debated on his options. He could hide in the room and hope that nothing comes in to check. The Safe-Zone military will eventually send someone to save the scientists, right? At least, this room is no more dangerous that out in the hallways with the escaped monsters? Or so you'd think.

That's when the strong fist wrapped itself around Lawrence's wrist and pulled him into the air. He yelped in pain, looking at the imposing figure before him. It was the creature, it had hid in the room when Lawrence walked in and waited for its chance to strike. Evidently a result of its remaining human intelligence.

"I knew you'd come back eventually, sweet thing." The Orc said in a deep, hoarse voice, strained from its experiences in the milking chair.

"I didn't chase the scientists, I had no interest. It was your smell that I was interested in. Fresh, sweet, uncorrupted." He licked a long stripe up Lawrence's neck, making the human tense in anticipation of his throat being torn out.

The creature chuckled, smelling the human's fear. "You needn't worry, sweetheart." He said, reaching his other hand down between the human's legs and grabbing his bulge. "I have much better plans for you."

Lawrence didn't have to think about what these plans were, judging by the fondling going on between his thighs. He squirmed, one eye closed as the Orc roughly grabbed his junk, reaching back a little further and feeling his ass. Its canine cock was poking out of its sheath, taking interest in the intern.

Lawrence didn't say anything, instead looking around for a possible escape route. There wasn't any, the creature was standing between him and the door, and he was strong enough to easily hold Lawrence in the air. For now, he'd just have to grit his teeth and let the monster do what he wanted.

Although, keeping a clear head as the monster continued to examine his prey was more difficult that he anticipated. It set the intern down on the floor, reaching down and ripping its shirt open, revealing its smooth, pale chest. It chuckled, reaching down and tweaking on one of the boy's nipples. "Just how I like 'em. Don't get me wrong, chest hair is great," It patted his own hairy chest, "but there's something just so appealing about smooth skin."

Lawrence was surprised at the creature's intelligence. It was theorised that part of the corruption in the monster DNA would override any form of speech or complex thought, turning the subject into a caveman-like beast who would just obey orders. Clearly not.

"I see those cogs turning in your head, boy." The Orc said, reaching downwards, dragging his rough finger down the intern's stomach. "You all thought I would be a monster, huh? Well you were wrong, I'm still a human, just with some more... parts." He gestured down to his throbbing, dog-cock.

"Although, one thing that's brand new is this insatiable horniness. You must not know what it's like, to want to shove your cock in absolutely everything, huh?" It fiddles with the buttons on the boy's slacks, before eventually just ripping them over and pulling them off, leaving only a pair of white briefs between the corrupted monster and Lawrence's privates.

"Beautiful..." It said, before lifting Lawrence's hips upwards with one hand and wrapping his lips around the growing bulge in the boy's underwear, sucking him through the wet fabric. Lawrence yelped at the feeling of the Orc's tongue swipe over its clothed cock. The Orc's other hands went to its own rigid member, slowly stroking up and down.

It continued to suck until it heard the intern whine, his cock now painfully hard, trapped in his underwear. It chuckled deeply, before pulling the briefs down and catching the head of the boy's cock, pulling it downwards and making it spring back up and smack against his stomach. The Orc looked at the twitching rod, probably no larger than 6", but definitely very pretty. 

The Orc lifted two fingers up to Lawrence's mouth. "Suck on daddy's fingers." The Orc said, making Lawrence's eyes widen with the strange use of term. He hesitated, but opened his mouth and allowed the Orc to push in. The fingers were salty, covered in the creatures pre-cum. It wasn't unpleasant, and soon Lawrence found himself sucking on the large fingers in his mouth while the Orc tweaked the head of his cock gently.

"Fuck, that's it, baby." The Orc said, pulling its fingers out of the intern's mouth, and moving them down to his hole. Lawrence flinched when he felt the Orc slowly circle around his twitching pucker. He closed his eyes for a second, and that's when the Orc lifted him up, pulling him into a 69 position on top of the creature.

He adjusted to the change in balance, right before the Orc's cock smacked against his face, followed by a wave of musk. Lawrence felt light-headed at the scent. The scientists weren't allowed to get too close to the experiment, due to the aphrodisiac properties of its sweat. All thoughts of escape quickly left Lawrence's mind as he slowly moved closer to the cock.

He was pulled out of his appreciation of the throbbing, canine cock when he felt one of the Orc's fingers push past his ring, making him yelp in surprise. The yelp easily turned into a low moan as the Orc pushed in further and further, the aphrodisiac pumping through Lawrence's system and making him slowly push back against the digit.

"What are you waiting for, baby?" The Orc said, gently thrusting his hips upwards. "Daddy need his balls drained."

That was all the encouragement Lawrence needed to wrap his lips around the pointed tip of the doggy cock and try and fit as much of it into his mouth as possible. The taste was overpowering, and he gagged when the member hit the back of his throat, but it didn't deter him from trying to swallow more and more of the cock. It was huge, easily 9", and Lawrence couldn't even get half-way down.

Lawrence grabbed the creature's muscled, hairy thighs and tried to pull himself further down on the cock, resulting in the Orc letting out a low growl. "Such a perfect little cockslut, can't get enough can you?" He slipped another finger into the boy's hole, making his moan around the wet cock in his mouth.

Lawrence wanted to be ashamed at how hard his cock was just from sucking on the Orc's dog-cock, but the aphrodisiac clouding his mind just forced him to grind his cock downards against the creature's hairy pecs.

The intern doesn't know how long he laid there, red-faced and panting, trying to get more of the Orc's delicious cock into his mouth. No matter how hard he sucked, the Orc seemed no closer to cumming. He had moved to three fingers now, and was pounding his hole mercilessly. He has sprayed a thin load of cum down the Orc's chest and stomach when he found his prostate, but the intern's balls were painfully full, and he needed release.

Thankfully, that would be soon. The creature once against easily manipulated the caught intern until he was laying, his back to the Orc's chest. The intern was too exhausted to even put up a token effort at escape, allowing himself to sink back against the powerful creature.

"I bet you're gonna look so pretty bouncing on daddy's cock, boy." He said, positioning the head of its cock against the boy's abused hole. The boy just let out a breathy moan as the Orc slowly pushed down on his shoulders, fitting more and more of the animalistic cock into the human. The moan gradually got louder and higher as more inches slowly disappeared into the twitching pucker.

By the time the intern reached the knot at the base, he was shaking, tears pricking at the side of his eyes and his cock slowly dribblnig a stream of pre-cum. The huge cock inside of him was pressing firmly against his prostate, but with no friction it wasn't enough to force the boy to empty his balls. He was at his limit, and he couldn't take any more.

At least, that's what he thought. "Do you want daddy's knot?" He wanted to shout no, to struggle and kick and bite his way to freedom. 

"Yes!" He shouted instead, toes-curling and eyes rolling into the back of his head as his mind broke. He needed to get off, and he didn't care how at this point. The Orc growled and pushed him down onto the knot, forcing it inside and wrenching a stream from the boy's throat.

For a second, everything was still, and then Lawrence's felt the fisrt pump of hot monster-cum inside of him. That was enough to force him to cum, jizz spraying from his cock, hitting him in the face and his open mouth, down his chest, eventually petering out to a weak dribble as the huge cock continued to throb inside of him, filling him to the brim.

Lawrence looked down, only to see his stomach bulging slightly from the sheer volume of cum inside of him, and then he blacked out.

* * *

When he woke up, he barely knew where he was. His throat was hoarse, and his body ached. He felt like he had been hit by a train filled with horse-cocked bandits, who then proceeded to get out of the train and fuck him into the ground.

He tried to move his hand to wipe the sweat off his forehead, only to realise that he was bound. "Finally awake, huh?" Lawrence looked over to see the Orc, sitting on one of the scientist's chairs. Two other interns were passed out on the floor, naked and shiny with sweat. 

"See, I was thinking." He began to explain, "I can't spend time preparing you for my cock every time I want to fuck you, so I thought I'd repurpose my old chair, you know?"

Lawrence focused in on the chair that he was bound in, his legs pulled his over his head and his hands down by their side. He could feel his cock twisting inside the smooth sleeve of the milker, and the dildo kissing at his cum-filled pucker. 

"So, I thought I'd just keep you in here, and take you out whenever I want to use you." The Orc said, moving over to the control console and turning it on. Lawrence tried to protest, but he was still too fucked-out from earlier, and all he could do was groan in frustration as he felt the dildo slowly push into him while the sleeve pulled up until just the head of his cock was inside.

"Don't worry, with an ass like that I'll make sure to put you to good use, baby." The creature winked, before moving back to the other guys he had captured. Lawrence lay back, powerless to stop his captor from using every facet of his body to its whim.

Lawrence doesn't know that the Safe-Zone military have decided that the facility is a lost cause, and have decided to take a 'containment' approach as opposed to saving the scientists.

**Author's Note:**

> A story request I got on Tumblr. As always, feel free to message on monsterfucc.tumblr.com or on discord at thehornyoutlands#1323. Unbeta'd beceause I'm lazy and impatient.


End file.
